ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Proton
This article is about Stephanie Koyano. For the resident of LazyTown, see Stephanie. How Green Proton joined the Tourney Stephanie continued to give out flyers on Main Street; only this time, the flyers were about a tournament in Nintendo Land, not a stage show. One day, she met Club and decided to take part in the Smash Bros. Tourney. She borrowed a large axe from Xu Huang and signed up for the Tourney as Green Proton. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Green Proton: *Play 176 Versus Mode matches. *Using Fist Master, complete Break the Targets Level 4 for the first time. Purchasing her for 500 Coins in the Smash Store will also force players to unlock her without having to fight her in both games. In Tourney 2, players can avoid fighting her by wishing for her from Porunga. For both of the requirements listed above, the player will have to fight Green Proton at Denziland. Upon defeating her, after making the wish from Black Star Shenron, or after she is purchased from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Green Proton, the new Stephanie Koyano!" She will be seen right of Ike, left of Pit, above Zero Suit Samus, and at the very top of the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her sword at her right side. After the announcer calls her name The Green Proton does Rock's Soul Calibur III character select screen animation saying "The light fantastic?!". Special Attacks Tree Chop (Neutral) The Green Proton charges up before unleashing a broad downward slash. Axe Top Spin (Side) The Green Proton spins like a top twice and lands with a a ground smash. Tremor (Up) The Green Proton jumps up then strikes the ground with enough might to cause a tremor it knocks opponents off their feet. Axe Quake (Down) The Green Proton smashes the head of the axe and stomps the ground, creating an earthquake. Earthshaer (Hyper Smash) The Green Proton readies her giant axe in front saying "Witness the power of the Kidsongs Kids!" then slams the ground and sends forth an air wave knocking enemies away with the force of a ram breaking a gate. Green Proton Finale (Final Smash) The Green Proton positions her axe behind her yelling "Stay out of my way!" then does an upward slash shouting "Never defy the Kidsongs Kids!" along the ground to cause huge rocks to form underneath those in front of her. Bonus Costumes The Green Proton holds possession of two Bonus Costumes in the Tourney series. Green_Proton_First_Bonus_Costume.png|Moonwalker Green Green_Proton_Second_Bonus_Costume.png|Green Bluejacket Moonwalker Green The Green Proton's first Bonus Costume is based on her outfit from the Personality musical number of Kidsongs. The Green Proton must do a combo with at least 40 hits to get it. After the 40th consecutive hit in the same combo, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "This outfit for the Green Proton will blast you away to the Moon! Be careful now...". Then, highlight Green Proton and press Minus. Green Bluejacket The Green Proton's second Bonus Costume is from Let's Put on a Show during the entirety of the aforementioned video. Green Proton has to defeat the metallic man of silver in Classic Mode then finish the game to get it. After Master Hand's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "What a miracle! You just got the Green Proton's blue jacket!". Then, highlight Green Proton and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #The Green Proton raises her axe in the air, then slams it to the ground saying "I thought you forgot?". #*The Green Proton raises her axe in the air, then slams it to the ground saying "Club, you have no right to hurt the Kidsongs Kids!". (Club victories only) #The Green Proton detransforms into Stephanie Koyano and brushes her hair saying "Me and two of my friends have been studying at Andre's Dance School.". #The Green Proton walks toward her clapping opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) then he/she begs the Green Proton not to hurt him/her with the Star KO scream, but the Green Proton crushes the loser in half with one single stomp. The Green Proton then says "I really love it when you take us on an adventure.". #*The Green Proton walks toward her clapping opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) then he/she begs the Green Proton not to hurt him/her with the Star KO scream, but the Green Proton crushes the loser in half with one single stomp. The Green Proton then says "Alisa, if you had that netlink, I wouldn't murder you, but you didn't and left me no choice!". (Alisa victories only) On-Screen Appearance Stephanie Koyano transforms into Green Proton then says "And we can do a saishuu routine.". Special Quotes *Hey, guys! We pulled it off! (When fighting Club or Alisa) Trivia *The Green Proton's third victory pose resembles Devil Kazuya's stomp from Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *The Green Proton shares her Japanese voice actress with Jan G3. *The Green Proton shares her French voice actress with Mona Parker, Matilda Wormwood, Deema, and Harry 2X. *The Green Proton shares her German voice actress with Anne Shirley and Oichi. *The Green Proton's fighting style resembles the pose Astaroth uses in his Soul Calibur III illustration. *Club is the Green Proton's rival. Category:Kidsongs characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume